Taking Care of Integra
by Damned Caeli
Summary: Alucard takes care of an injured and sick Integra. PLS. REVIEW!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own HELLSING. Come to think of it, I have nothing !!!- bawls off in a corner-  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello! Thanks again for the reviews. Guys, if you have some suggestions or if you want a joint project I am willing to cooperate. Eheheheh! Btw, anyone know how to make a lemon fic, I suck at that. Care to give me some pointers?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking Care Of Integra  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard sat on the edge of my bed and took of that ridiculous hat of his, "Master, everyone else is sick. Walter who has been so unfailingly tending to you has also gotten the flu and most of the staff too."  
  
  
  
He then proceeded to draw the curtains together, shielding Integra from the view of the world outside.  
  
  
  
"Come on, it's not so bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra snorted and buried herself deeper into the warmth of her bed. She then shut her eyes real tight and pretended that the pesky nurse also known as Alucard is not hovering over her like a concerned mother hen to her chick.  
  
  
  
"You look pale, Master." Aluard observed as he inched his face closer to the already fuming Integra.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's because I'm sick, you idiot! She wanted to scream but she kept those expletives to herself and just focused her attention on imagining herself in a far, far place where no vampire with loathsome smirks exists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And -" There was a pregnant pause before continuing, "You are bleeding quite profusely. The wound on your right arm is in terrible need of a bandage change."  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes just in time to see Alucard ran a delicate tongue over his lips as his crimson eyes stared at the hypnotizing scarlet liquid. Quick as a lighting, her free and uninjured hand pulled the covers protectively and securely around her. "No thanks, I can manage." She mentioned dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment, Alucard looked disappointed but knowing him, Integra knew that he would still pester her in many unimaginable and torturous ways. Underneath the warm sheets, she clasped her hands together and prayed with all her might for Walter and her staff's speedy recovery and she topped it off with a little promise that she won't smoke for a whole month.  
  
  
  
  
  
On second thought, make that only A WEEK. With that thought in mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep, the effect of the medicine she consumed earlier. Unknowingly, she let her defenses down, her tight grip on the sheets slowly loosening and descending up to her chin level to reveal the most angelic Integra.  
  
  
  
  
  
A chair was pulled up very near Integra's massive four poster bed, Alucard sat and watched over the slumbering Master with keen senses but with a look of a man who has just found his prized possession. He inched his face closer and tuck an errant lock of hair that had fallen across his face behind her ear.  
  
  
  
She stirred in her sleep and unconsciously complained of her wound The vampire had to smile, it is rare that his Master complain of anything whether it may be emotional or physical pain and now in her state such as this, she is as frail as any human could be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard bit the tip of his right glove and took it off, exposing the pale flesh. The said hand then delicately removed the blood-soaked bandages off Integra's arm and tossed it into a far off space somewhere.  
  
  
  
He then smiled, if only Integra could see him now, she would probably faint or shoot him untill he is all but blood and scattered flesh. But that didn't matter now, he thought sweetly as he bit the tip of his index finger.  
  
  
  
The scarlet bead that merged out of the broken flesh was lightly smeared on Integra's hurt arm. Soon enough, the wound closed around as if a knife had not pierced into the muscles and tissues of her arm.  
  
  
  
The Vampire hastily congratulated himself and mentally noted that this thing that he just did will be a good topic to fight with Integra when she is feeling much better. He imagined her, impassively cold angry and upset as she listened to every detail of how he healed her open wound.  
  
  
  
Yes, that would be sweet. He crossed his arms over his chest and resumed his seating position but this time bringing his chair mere inches away from the bed to the point that his knees graze over the sheets.  
  
  
  
A hand hovers hesitantly over Integra as he debated whether or not to indulge himself further into pulling the blanket close to his Master.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, she wouldn't know anyway, He thought with a smirk. He took hold of the edge of the thick material and tucked it underneath her chin. Alucard then with his bare hand rested his hand on the curve of Integra's hip feeling her body move with each breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Integra shivered. Underneath the blanket she curled herself into a ball, arms wrapped around her, legs tucked. The hand that was on Integra's hip moves over to her forehead and felt the hot temperature of her body.  
  
  
  
Bathed in moonlight, Alucard approached his master more intimately. Slowly, he lifted off the covers and placed himself near Integra's shivering form. His hand circled around her waist and pulled her closer to him, passing on his heat to hers.  
  
  
  
Integra's quaking shoulders relaxed and she cuddles more into that warmth that was so generously offered then on her fogged up thoughts something inside her snapped. Her eyes though heavy from sleep opened wide to find her nose pressed into a pale flesh. Her nose delicately picked up a scent of blood, gunpowder and cinnamon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard, the thought chilled her spine and it made her even more maddeningly furious when she was pulled much closer and tighter in his embrace, her head tucked under her chin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, you want to kill me now." Alucard said and though she couldn't see him she knew that he is sporting his usual smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I need now is some medicine and a couple of blankets and not be in your filthy arms." Integra hissed her hands flattening against Alucard's naked chest, preparing to push him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what you really need, Master?"  
  
  
  
Integra didn't answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard's hand stroked his Master's hair lovingly, "What you need is not those blankets or those blasted medicines but someone to tell you that you over exert yourself too much that you will get sick and that you overly challenge your mortality by charging into dangerous missions."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And last but not the least you need me to hold you just like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra was caught off guard. She never knew that Alucard could speak so - humanly. The idea of pushing him off dissolved as she realized that his statement actually made sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But still that doesn't give him the right to sleep with her and hold her like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alucard," She called to the one embracing her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence. Dead silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
She tried moving but the arms around her coiled around her even more making the position more intimate. Alucard's lips found itself on Integra's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall. It early morning, Alucard has already fallen asleep. He can't be awakened until evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
Left with no choice she closed her eyes again to sleep. Later, she will scold Alucard for this but now, just for now she will enjoy his warmth as they faced each other, limbs entwined so intimately.  
  
  
  
Integra went to sleep peacefully but not before reaching out to put Alucard's hand to her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, somehow she needs him to hold her. 


End file.
